The Air Carrier Access Act of 1986 (ACAA) allowed people with physical and/or mental issues to travel with animals. However, until this invention, no manner of organizing, safely displaying the animal, embarking and disembarking safely and quickly, etc. among the various forms to travel; no passenger, no animal, no mode of transport has been uniform until this invention. Additionally, there are many reasons that people travel with their pets from comfort to medical reasons. Medical research indicates numerous benefits to various types of people. For example, numerous people with anxiety find comfort in the presence of pets. Travelling, in general, is stressful and in various cases may aggravate conditions. Nevertheless, it can be quite difficult to travel with pets. There are aspects of lack of comfort for the animal, the traveler, other passengers' near the animal, assisting workers on the vehicle, and other parties involved. Furthermore, transport of animal can create issues for the travel environment including; but not limited to, transmission of odors, allergens and noises. As well, there may be security and safety issues. Security officers need easy means to inspect a pet/animal environment and pet/animal when it is travelling with a person. Accordingly a pet carrier that facilitates the ability of a person to travel with their pet while dealing with the various issues that may arise is needed.